legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P3/Transcript
(The next morning, Erin is seen waking up in bed) Erin: *Yawns and stretches* Ahhhh... (Erin looks around before she feels something slimy on her stomach) Erin: Hm? (Erin looks to find a bit of slime left over from when Slimer rubbed her belly in her sleep) Erin: *Sigh* Slimy... (Erin gets out of bed and leaves the room where she runs into Emily) Emily: Oh hey Erin! Erin: Hey Emily. You seen Slimer? Emily: Did she get you? Erin: A little. Emily: I see. Well there's an easy to draw her out. Erin: How? Emily: Exploit her weakness remember? Erin:... *Evil smile* Emily: *evil smile* Erin: *Starts to tickle the slime on her* (The two listen and hear SLimer giggling) Erin: There she is. Emily: I bet she has no idea where it's coming from either. Erin: Nope. Feel like backing me up. Emily: Oh yeah! (The two are about to see Slimer but Nova suddenly appears) Erin: Whoa! Nova: Oh! Hey Erin. Emily. Emily: Hey Nova. Erin: Nova?! What are you doing here?! Nova: Wait don't you know? Erin: Know what?! Nova: I helping you guys. Erin: Huh??? Emily: Oh yeah you weren't around for this. Nova's turned over a new leaf Erin. Erin: *Looks at him* Really? Nova: That's right. Blake's giving me a chance to prove myself. And I'm here to deliver a report to him! Erin: What is it? Nova: There's been potential Targhul activity back in Remnant! Erin: Seriously?! Nova: Yeah! Big stuff too! They- (Nova then sees Erin tickling the slime) Nova:...Ummm....The heck are you doing? Erin: Oh umm, exploiting weakness. Nova: Weakness? Erin: Don't ask. Nova: Riiiiiight. I'm gonna go now. Emily: See ya Nova! (Nova leaves the girls) Erin: Seriously? Nova's on our side now? Emily: Yep! Erin: Huh. I never really thought I'd see the day. Emily: None of us did. Erin: Right... Emily: Sooo....Should we go check on Slimy? Erin: Oh totally! (The two girls continue to look for SLimer listening for her giggles. Meanwhile Nova finds Blake meeting with Alex and some of the others) Nova: Hey Boss! Blake H: Nova. You're back. Nova: Yeah and I got news for ya. Blake H: What is it? Nova: I found evidence of Targhul activity back in Remnant. Blake H: Really? Nova: Yeah. A lot of evidence too. Alex: Grimoire's making a move on Remnant again? Ruby: That doesn't sound good. Jin: You don't think he's trying to attack the nest do you? Blake H: Hmm.. Maybe. I should go check on Pete and see how he's holding up. Miles: Wait didn't a Grimm say they were gonna attack Atlas. Mista: Yeah they did. Jordan: Then we should also be worried about that. Grimoire's had a lot of time since he lost Queen's nest to form an assault force of some kind. Alex: Well whatever he's planning, we should head to back to Remnant. Miles: We should head back home first get a change of clothes to. Devon: Good idea. Jack: I'll go tell the others we're leaving. Alex: And I'll go let Shantae know and thank her for her help. Jack: Alright. (The heroes all split up before the scene cuts to Erin and Emily entering Slimer's room) Erin: Slimy? Emily: You in here Slimy? (No response) Erin: Hmm. This is where the giggles came from. Where is she? Emily: Not sure. Erin: Weird... Emily: Keep tickling the slime. Maybe she's hiding. Slimer: *Voice* I wouldn't do that if I were you. Erin: ? Slimy? Was that you? (Suddenly Slimer slowly starts to appear behind the two girls) Slimer: Surprise. (The two turn around only to be grabbed and trapped by Slimer) Emily: AHH!! Erin: Goddamn it! Slimer: I got you two now! Erin: Ah crap! Emily: W-We're sorry Slimy! We didn't mean anything by it! Slimer: You two tickled me when I wasn't doing anything! Erin: You left slime on me! So that meant you tried something on me! Slimer: I didn't do anything to you Erin! You're just being mean! Emily: Slimy please we're sorry! Really we are! Erin: Just don't hurt us please! Emily: You're still our friend! Slimer: I'm not gonna hurt you to. But I want something more then apology. Erin: I swear to god I am not gonna- Slimer: Let me rub your belly Erin. Erin:... That's it? Slimer: Yep. Erin:..... Slimer: What? Erin: I thought you were gonna ask for.... Never mind. So I let you rub my belly, and you'll forgive us? Slimer: Yes. Erin: W-Well....Okay then. Slimer: Good. (Slimer lets the two go) Slimer: Now let's get started! Erin:.... (Scene goes to Jack) Jack; All right just gotta find Erin and Emily and we should be all set. But where is she? (Jack then stops outside Slimer's room) Jack: Hmm, maybe her new friend knows. (Jack goes and opens the door) Jack: Yo Slime girl you seen Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……………… (Jack sees Slimer giving Erin a belly rub while Emily watches) Erin: ! Jack! …… Um... I swear I can explain! Jack: What the hell did I just walk in on...? Erin: Seriously it's not what it looks like! Jack: Then uhhhh....W-What is this? Emily: Its Erin's apology to Slimer. Jack: Apology?? Emily: She tickled her, she didn't like it so she wants to give Erin a belly rub as an apology. Jack:.... And... Why does she want to give Erin a belly rub? Emily: She likes giving belly rubs. Jack:....I...see... Erin: It's innocent I swear! Jack: I know I know, I'm not mad Erin. Just.....weirded out. Emily: Well like she said, it's all innocent. Jack: Okay then. Emily: What do you need anyway? Jack: We're heading back to Remnant. Emily: Remnant? Jack: Yeah. Nova said shit is going on there. Erin: Ah. Welp I guess its good bye Sequin Land for now. Slimer: *Stops rubbing* Wait we're leaving??? Erin: Yep. Emily: We're heading to another world Slimy! Slimer: A-A new world??? Emily: Yeah! Excited right? Slimer:... Erin: You okay Slimer? Slimer: I don't know how to feel about this... It sounds cool, but... I don't wanna leave my home... Erin: Oh it's okay Slimy! Emily: We'll be back to Sequin Land soon enough after this! Slimer: ARe you sure? Erin: Yeah! Trust us! Jack: Hey your bat friend said she's excited for it. Slimer: Well... If you guys say will be back, and Batty is okay with it, then let's do it! Emily: Atta girl! Slimer: *Smile* Erin: *Gets up* Now let's go get ready! Emily: Woo hoo! Slimer: Hey wait I'm not finished giving you your belly rub! Erin: Sorry Slimer, another time. Right now we gotta get back home and prepare for our trip to Remnant. Jack: Let's get going then. Miles is waiting to take us back to the Mansion. Slimer: Okay. Erin: Let's go! (The group runs off. Scene changes to the group gathered again infront of Shantae) Alex: *Shakes Shantae's hand* Thanks for the help Shantae. Shatnae: No problem Alex. Thank you for helping with these Grimm Targhul. Craig Hey Shantae if you see Risky, tell her I hope to see her again. Shantae *Laughs* Will do Craig. Izuku: Let's head on home Miles. Miles: You got it. (Miles activates the emitter. Meanwhile back at the mansion...) Murphy;..... Rocky:..... Murphy: Bored too? Rocky: Yep. Murphy: *Sighs* Who would have thought we'd be reduce to THIS from them being gone so long? They only came back a couple of weeks ago for Halloween, and then they left again. Rocky: Even then they went on an adventure. Murphy: We either need another friend, or be able to explore outside this mansion without worrying about animal control. Rocky: I hate animal control. (Suddenly the portal appears) Alex: Murphy! Rocky! Murphy: Oh thank god they're back! Rocky: Finally! (The two approach the heroes) Erin: Hey guys! Rose: How's it going? Murphy: Its... *Groans* We are bored Rose. Grey: Bored. Rocky: *Bark bark* Murphy: We've pretty much done everything we can by ourselves so we are bored. We even discovered how to use the TV and even THAT has gotten boring. Rocky: *Whine* Rose: Oh. Murphy: We need something new. Craig: Something new huh? Weeeeell. *Pulls out Fang from his jar* How about a new friend? Murphy: Oh you mean Fang? Craig: Yeah! How about he hangs out with you and Rocky for awhile? You'll at least have another friend to talk to this way! Murphy: Hmm, I'm okay with that. Craig: Rocky you okay with it? Rocky: *Barking* Murphy: He says he knows Fang is a friend and would LOVE to have someone else to talk to and play with. Craig: All right! *To Fang* Hey Fang. Do you think you'd be okay to staying here and staying with Murphy and Rocky? Fang:.... Murphy: He said yes. Craig: Awesome! (Craig opens the jar and lets Fang on the floor) Murphy: Hey there Fang. Good to see you again. Fang: Hello. You guys sure you're okay with me around? Rocky: Yeah. Sorry for being scared before. Fang: It's fine. I understand where the fear came from, what with the whole "Venom is more deadly to dogs" thing. Murphy: Still it'll be GREAT to have someone else to talk to. Craig: Well sounds like you guys are good to go then. Rocky: *Happy bark* Murphy: Yeah, we're set Craig! Craig: Alright! Alex: Let's go get dressed and head out then guys! (The Defenders all head to they're rooms, to get dressed, and prepare to head to Remnant...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts